The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a control pad provided in a palm rest.
Portable computer keyboards include alphabetical and numerical key functions. However, due to space restrictions, the numerical key functions are integrated into the rows of keys in the same format as the alphabetical key functions.
On larger keyboards, such as those used with desktop computers, the numerical key functions are separated from the alphabetical key functions in a numerical keypad layout such as that used on a touch dial of a telephone. This is advantageous because the numerical key array is familiar and can be used with one hand. Also, when a separate numerical keypad is available, it is not necessary to activate a function key as it is when using a portable computer keyboard.
Therefore, what is needed is a full-size keyboard for a portable computer including a numerical keypad. This feature greatly speeds up data entry, especially for accounting and drafting applications.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a portable computer including full size keyboard functions having a numerical keypad. To this end, a portable computer includes a base having an exterior surface and a keyboard including input components mounted on a portion of the exterior surface. A palm rest area is provided adjacent the keyboard. A palm rest component is detachably mounted in the palm rest area. A numerical keypad is mounted in the palm rest component. A coupling connects the numerical keypad to supplement the input components of the keyboard.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that no function key actuation is required, one handed operation is facilitated, and a numerical keypad layout is provided for faster data entry.